


The Detective King

by MasterOfThePen



Category: Magic Kaitou, Persona 4, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Awkward Crush, Community: dramadramaduck, Crack, Crossover, Kink Meme, Kissing Games, Multi, References to Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfThePen/pseuds/MasterOfThePen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King's Game Redeux! Naoto gets promoted from Detective Prince to Detective King! Can she manage to get through the game without causing undue embarrassment to herself and the others? Answer: No way!</p><p>NOTE: Slight homophobic references on Yosuke's part. He's still kind of a jerk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Detective King

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LiveJournal RP Community, DramaDramaDuck Kink Meme on 6/30/2010.
> 
> Prompt: Kaito, Kanji, Naoto, Teddie, Yosuke, Rise, Souji, Yukiko, Aoko, Hakuba, and Akako. King's Game, anyone? → Crack

Naoto stared at the red mark on the end of her chopstick, eyes growing round with shock.  
  
“Omigawsh, Naoto-kun!” Rise said. “You drew the red one on your first try! How lucky can you get?”  
  
Teddie leaned over Kanji, grinning with mischievous intent. “Wowie! Looks like you got promoted from Detective Prince to Detective King, Nao-chan!”  
  
Naoto looked from one expectant face to the next. It reminded her of the time when she was on stage during the Yasogami High Beauty Pageant. She felt very small and insignificant, which was completely counter to her royal title.  
  
“I, um...” She hunched her shoulders beneath the collective weight of her friends' stares. “I think I'll just... pass this time, thank you...” She held the chopstick at arm's length toward the nearest person, who happened to be Kaito.  
  
The boy magician waved his hand at her. “C'mon, Naoto. You drew it, so now you gotta play it!”  
  
“But I... I'm not very good at this sort of thing...”  
  
“Just give it a try!” Rise said. “All you have to do is pick a number and then assign a command. Easy as pie!”  
  
“Well... all right then. Um...” Naoto clutched the chopstick in both hands. She wracked her brains for an appropriate command. Hopefully one that wouldn't lead to any particularly embarrassing situations like last time. “Number six... has to, um... stand on their head?”  
  
Kaito stood up, a smug look on his face. “No sweat.” He bounced forward and landed on his palms, his entire body held erect. Teddie, Rise, and Yukiko all clapped their hands at the boy magician's display of agility.  
  
“I'll do you one better!” Kaito extended his right arm to the side, balancing his entire weight on his left. Kaito never passed up a chance to show off to a crowd.  
  
Hakuba rolled his eyes. “I think you've adequately carried out the command, Kuroba.”  
  
Kaito flipped to his feet and sat back down. “You're just jealous because you can't do a one-handed headstand.”  
  
The blond detective simply snorted.  
  
Naoto tried to think of a new command. “Um... Number two... you have to... um...” She paused. The petite detective didn't want to resort to such asinine commands like hugging or kissing another player, even though the look on Rise's face was telling her to do otherwise. They were in public, for goodness sakes, never mind the fact that Rise had reserved the upstairs bar for their exclusive use.  
  
Yosuke twirled his hand in a “hurry up” gesture. “Geez, just pick something already!”  
  
“I'm thinking! Um... Number two... you have to... drink from number four's glass...” There. That was innocent enough, wasn't it?  
  
Kaito rolled his eyes. “Lame... Can't you think of something better?”  
  
Rise squealed with delight. “Oh, Naoto-kun, you sly dog~” She held up her chopstick, which had the number two written on it with permanent marker. “Everyone knows that if you drink from someone else's glass, it's like you're indirectly kissing!”  
  
Naoto blanched. “W-Wait... what? You can't be serious?”  
  
“Don't act like you don't know! So, who's number four, huh? I hope it's my darling Senpai!”  
  
Everyone turned to look at Souji. He simply shook his head.  
  
“That would be me,” said a sultry voice from the end of the bar. Akako covered her mouth with one hand and laughed softly. She didn't exactly subscribe to such a childish notion, but she was curious to see how Rise would react to the situation.  
  
Rise frowned a bit. “Aw, man. I was hoping for a cute boy~♥” She shrugged, took Akako's glass of whatever fruity drink she had ordered, and downed it in a few quick gulps. “Oh gee, I hope that wasn't alcoholic. Hee hee!”  
  
“Don't even start that...” Yosuke said. He remembered what happened  _last_  time they played this game. Apparently, Rise, Teddie, and Yukiko were all highly susceptible to suggestion and got drunk off the atmosphere. He decided that he never wanted to go drinking with those three if there was  _actual_  alcohol involved.

“Okay, Nao-chan, next number!” Teddie said. He waved both arms in the air excitedly. “Pick me, pick me! Oh, please, pick me!”  
  
“Pipe down, ya dumb bear!” Kanji elbowed the blond youth none too gently in the ribs, who yelped in surprise. Just his luck that Teddie should end up sitting next to him again.  
  
“U-Um... Okay... I've already picked numbers two, four, and six...”  
  
Kanji squirmed in his seat, praying to all the gods in existence that his own number wouldn't be called. He didn't want a repeat of last year. Teddie had practically tongue-raped him that time. Clearly, some people got a little  _too_  into this game.  
  
Naoto said, “Number seven?” Kanji inwardly facepalmed. Damn his awful luck. “You have to... um... okay. You have to...”  
  
“Kiss someone!” Rise said.  
  
“Hug someone!” Aoko said.  
  
“Sit in their lap!” Yukiko said.  
  
“Do a lap dance!” Yosuke said.  
  
“Take off their shirt!” Teddie said.  
  
Kanji's face grew more pale with each pronouncement. He grumbled under his breath, “Punch someone in the face...”  
  
“N-No!” Naoto shook her head. “Those things are all too embarrassing! I'm not going to submit anyone to that sort of treatment!”  
  
Kaito put a fist to his chin and leaned on the table. “Geez... It's just a game, so lighten up.”  
  
Akako simply laughed. “Forget about it, Kuroba. Some people just aren't very adventurous, you know?”

Naoto pursed her lips. She knew Akako was goading her on, and yet her pride as a Shirogane wouldn't allow her to back down from a challenge, no matter how trivial.  
  
“Fine!” Naoto stood suddenly. “You want adventurous? You've got it!” She pronounced in her most serious tone. “Number seven? I command you to kiss number three full on the mouth!”  
  
“I ain't kissin' no dudes!” Kanji shouted surging to his feet. It was still a bit of a knee-jerk reaction whenever anyone took a potshot at his sexual orientation. Not that he'd settled on anything definite at the moment...  
  
“Chill out,” Yosuke said. “We don't even know who number three is. Though, I'm definitely glad that it's not me!” Nervous laughter bubbled out of him. Oh, boy. Dodged a bullet there, definitely.  
  
“All right? Who is it?” Kanji clenched his fists and stared down the others, as though he was getting ready for a fight. “Who's got number three?”  
  
Souji calmly got to his feet and held up his chopstick. The number three was marked clearly on the end in black ink.  
  
“S-Senpai...?” All the tension drained from Kanji. He felt his face grow hot. “I, uh...” He swallowed hard.   
  
“It's okay. I don't mind.”  
  
“B-But you and Rise...?”  
  
“ _God,_  Kanji,” the former idol said. “Stop acting like such a girl and just kiss him already!”  
  
All eyes were on him now. Kanji felt himself blush to the roots of his hair. Well, if Rise was okay with it... It wasn't like Souji was cheating on her or anything, right? He turned to Naoto and shot her a questioning look. She nodded once. That was all the incentive he needed.  
  
The taller boy approached his upperclassman. They stared at one another for a brief moment; Souji, calm and tranquil, as always, and Kanji barely able to form a coherent thought. He'd always secretly had a boy-crush on Souji, and now he could finally live out his fantasy and play it off as a game. No harm, no foul, right?  
  
He cupped Souji's face in both hands and leaned forward. It felt like an electric current had run through him the moment his lips pressed against Souji's. There were a few giggles from Rise and Teddie. They were obviously enjoying the spectacle almost as much as Kanji was...  
  
Suddenly, Souji grabbed Kanji by the lapels of his leather jacket and returned the kiss more forcefully. The taller boy moaned softly, and all thoughts off the audience currently watching them with rapt attention were blown from his mind. His lips parted, hesitantly, and Souji was quick to take the lead.  
  
Well. A real man never does things halfway, that's what Kanji always says...

Finally, after what felt like forever, they parted. Kanji stared down at Souji, flushed and bewildered. Souji smiled serenely back at him.  
  
It was then that Kanji remembered he was in a room full of his closest friends. Slowly, he turned. Rise and Teddie simply stared in awe, mouths agape. Kaito had his head turned away, fingers pressed to his temple in an attempt to obscure his peripheral vision. Yukiko, Aoko, Hakuba, and Akako appeared rather non-plussed by the whole situation. Naoto, on the other hand...  
  
“N-Naoto...” Kanji said, eyes going wide.  
  
“Wh-What? Why are you looking at me like that...?”  
  
“Uh... You're kinda...” Kanji pointed toward his nose, “bleeding there...”  
  
Sure enough, there was blood leaking from Naoto's nose. She put a fingertip to her upper lip, then pulled it away.  
  
“Oh my god...” She clapped both hands over her nose and mouth. “I-It's not what it looks like, I swear!”  
  
“What the hell, man?” Yosuke said, leaning away from her. “ _Girls_  aren't supposed to get nosebleeds!”  
  
“Yosuke!” Teddie cackled. “You're bleeding, too!”  
  
“Wh-What? I am not!” He brushed his fingers across his nose. His eyes widened in sheer horror when he saw the bloody smear on his fingertips. “But that... That's impossible!  _They're both dudes!_ ”  
  
Teddie waved his arms in the air and howled, “Looks like someone's caught in a bad  _bro_ mance!”  
  
“That's it! Game's over! I'm not playing anymore!” Yosuke pushed past Kaito and Rise. “You guys totally suck, you know that?”  
  
“Shut up and just clean yourself up, all right?” Kaito called as Yosuke hurried to the men's room. And to think this game sounded  _so_  promising...

“Geez, _someone's_ still got some issues to work through,” Rise said. Her lower lips poked out slightly in a pout.  
  
Naoto stood and slowly edged away from the others. “I have to... use the restroom... as well...” she said, both hands still covering her face. “S-So... someone else... can be king now...”  
  
And with those words, she hurried off, abandoning her chopstick on the table.  
  
For a few moments, no one said anything. It was probably the longest awkward silence that Kanji could ever remember.  
  
Finally, Teddie reached over and snatched the chopstick from the table. He waved it over his head. “Teddie is the king now!”   
  
“HELL NO!” Kanji snatched the chopstick from Teddie's hand and snapped it with his thumb.  
  
“Hey! You... you broke it!”  
  
“Someone has to save the world from your reign of terror.” He threw the broken bits of wood on the table and stormed off. “I'm gonna go check on Naoto. Game's over for me.”  
  
Kaito stared at Rise in bewilderment. “What was all that about?”  
  
“Erm... I'll tell you about it later...”  
  
When Kanji was safely out of earshot, he squee'd and did a dorky little dance.  _Finally,_  it was Naoto's turn to nosebleed around him! He had to savor this victory while he could.  
  
“Um... Kanji?” He froze--fists upraised--upon hearing Naoto's voice from somewhere behind him. “What on earth are you doing?”  
  
He turned toward her, blushing, and thrust his hands behind his back. “Uh... Nothing?”  
  
The petite detective stared at the floor and shuffled her feet. “Um... I should apoloize for what happened. Back there. I... don't really know what came over me...”  
  
“Forget about it. Besides... I thought it was...” Kanji's voice droppped to a nearly inaudible squeak, “kinda cute, really...”  
  
Naoto blinked at him. Her expression softened into a smile.  
  
Well, turnabout's fair play, after all.


End file.
